Don't Leave Me
by IsThisPhoebe
Summary: PHAN! Dan Phil! Cliche story really, Phil loves Dan but Dan has a girlfriend in which he intends to marry but what happens when Phil ends up in an accident.. Dun dun dun.. I suck at summaries xD
1. Chapter 1

Dan sat across from me reading through his Twitter comments whilst I read through some Phan stories. Yeah, sounds stupid I know. See the thing was, I was in love with Dan.

There I finally said it.

I was in love with Dan.

My best friend.

Now if only I could tell him.

At least once.

I glanced up at him to see that he was looking straight at me and I blushed faintly, looking away.

"Phil... Are you okay?" He asked and I could hear the worry in his voice. A million responses flew through my head but I picked the easiest and simplest one which is of course...

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied, nodding in reassurance as I closed my laptop, setting on the table before standing up. "Honestly, I'm fine" I forced a smile and walked out into the kitchen, running a hand through my hair.

I heard the noise of a shutting laptop and I knew what was to come. Dan would proceed to come into the kitchen and then try and get what is wrong out of me. I would then just completely blank him and walk out, heading for a walk to just clear my head for a while.  
But that wasn't what happened. He did come into the kitchen but then he grabbed a glass out of the cupboard before turning to me and saying the one thing that I never wanted to ever hear.

"Phil, I need to tell you something" He leant against the counter and looked at me with those deep brown, doe eyes. I sighed and nodded, not wanting to speak in case I said those three words.

He frowned before continuing "I thought that you had the right to know, that as I have been seeing Katherine for a while... I'm going to ask her to marry me" He grinned lightly and looked up at me "You and her seem to get along and she also loves everything we love... So I think she might be the one for me Phil"

"I... I'm going out anyway... Have fun, I'll be back later" I nodded and with that I grabbed my jacket, sliding it on as well as grabbing my keys. I ignored all of his protests and walked straight out of the door, not knowing where I was going.  
London saw me walking through the town at about 9PM roughly and I frowned thinking about the expression on Dan's face when I had left the flat without uttering a word of where I was going. Where I did head though was a small ShakeAway shop hidden round the corner and when I walked in I was hit with the ShakeAway aroma which was the sweet smell of blended chocolate and other delicious treats. I walked over to the counter and ordered my normal which was of course the Daim bar and Oreo blend. After paying the correct amount, I wandered back out, drinking it slowly.

"Phil! Oh my god Phil! It's Amazingphil!" I knew instantly who it was.

Fangirls.

Of course I don't mind them, I love my fans. I wouldn't be where I was now if it wasn't for them. I turned round to face the girls, giving them my best forced smile and then waited for the impact of their hugs. The usual happened really, I hugged them, gave them a signature, and said Dan was at home before waving them goodbye. That was when it started raining and I glanced up at the sky, frowning. Today as it seemed, just wasn't by day. As I continued to walk further down the street, drinking my Milkshake, I thought about Dan and him proposing to the girl.

Could I handle her being around?

I shook my head, blinking away tears before stepping on to the road.

I heard the harsh, loud noise of a horn before feeling the impact of a car, smashing and piercing my left side.

I heard the noises of someone shouting and trying to get 999 on the phone.

I saw the bright headlights, glaring down at me.

I saw and fell into the consuming black, unable to take anymore.

******Yesh and it is short again, I am wondering whether I should continue this one or not Because I am just like meh and I am not sure about this one but ya know, readers choice and all :D And no I do not own Dan and Phil *Le sad face***


	2. Chapter 2

**(Dan's POV)**

As I sat, I flicked my hair out of my eyes and yawned, I was starting to get bored with watching Doctor Who reruns. The horror. Then the short 2 minute news came on and I became vaguely interesting as I started nomming on a packet of Maltesers, I watched as they reported a car incident involving a well-known Youtuber. Now this definitely had my interest as I leant forward on the sofa.

Then the footage they had filmed after the incident was shown.

I was rooted to the spot with shock as I saw the picture of the injured Youtuber.

Ebony hair with those sea blue eyes.

Philip Lester.

I finally got to my senses as I jumped up and grabbed my coat from the rack before rushing straight out the door, heading towards the hospital. As soon as I got to the hospital, I literally dived to the front desk, spluttering out "Where is Philip Lester?"

The women raised an eyebrow at me before tapping a few keys on her computer "He's in Ward 3" She replied as I nodded and clumsy ran over to the stairs, jumping two at a time.

Three words were going through my mind.

Phil was fine.

Phil was fine.

Phil was…

I slowly opened the door to Ward 3 to find Phil laying there.

Not moving... Not blinking... Not doing anything.

His body was like a vacant vessel but he was still breathing. I made his way over to the side and pulled up a chair, running a hand through my hair, I breathed out deeply "I shouldn't have let you run off… Why did you run off Phil? Why?" I used the sleeve of my jacket to wipe a stray tear before taking Phil's hand in my own, flinching slightly from the shock of how cold they were.

"Katherine came by after you had run off… She said she saw you crying… Phil, why didn't you tell me what was going on? I could have been there for you!" I lowered my voice and wiped away a fresh set of tears that were leaving stains down my cheeks.

"Excuse me sir, are you a relative of Philip Lester?" I glanced up to see Katherine standing there and my eyes widened.

"Katherine**‽**" I spluttered, sitting up in my seat. "You work here? I thought you worked in the Queen's Hospital"

"I did, I got transferred here a week ago" She shrugged and I just shook my head.

"Well you know I am not a relative of _Philip Lester_, but am I allowed to stay?" I frowned, glancing over at Phil and then back to Katherine.

She studied me and I could tell she was debating whether it was a good idea "Fine, you can stay for now, but you can't be here for long"

"He's my best friend Katherine... I want to be there for him... He would do it for me" I looked up at her again, pleading at her with my eyes.

Katherine's dark green eyes glazed over with something that looked like hatred before she rolled them "Fine, fine, I'll see what I can do but only because I love you" She smiled brightly, showing her teeth before pressing her lips to my cheek and swiftly walking off.

"D-Dan?" The voice sounded broken, almost emotionless and as I turned round, I was met with piercing blue orbs and the ebony hair.

"My god Phil!" My eyes widened as I took his hand again, repeating the action from before of flinching from how cold he was.

"She's dead. Gone… I don't..." Tears sprung to his eyes and I ran a hand through my hair, shaking my head.

"Who Phil? Who's… Dead?" I bit my bottom lip and saw the tears threatening to spill down his pale cheeks.

I watched as he brushed the tears away and looked at me, blue clashing with brown before he took a deep breath "So… How long am I in here for seeing as I don't look that bad? I mean it's only a broken left arm, few head injuries and cuts and bruises…" He asked before avoiding my gaze.

"Phil…" I frowned rethinking; he was my best friend right? So, if he wanted to tell me he would tell me when he was ready. Right? "I don't know, I'll go get Katherine and ask, I might be able to take you home today" I looked at him, seeing that fear misplaced in those ocean blue eyes made me think back to what I had said before he ran off

_"I thought that you had the right to know, that as I have been seeing Katherine for a while... I'm going to ask her to marry two seem to get along and she also loves everything we love... So I think she might be the one for me Phil"_

I smiled lightly before squeezing his hand softly and standing up. I then headed down the corridor and to the reception desk, taking a full look at the woman I had practically jumped on to get an answer to where Phil was earlier.

"Uhh excuse me, is there any chance you could tell me where Katherine Edwards is?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, she said someone might show up looking for her, she is just down the corridor to your right" She replied and smiled briefly before turning back to her computer.

"Thanks" I nodded and headed down the corridor, seeing Katherine and some other girl talking and as I headed towards them I caught my name being mentioned.

"Dan is always talking about this Phil. Phil loves playing Mario too, Phil loves Pokémon as well, I mean seriously all he goes on about is Phil, and I don't even like those things" She grinned and laughed away with the other women standing there with her.

"Really? Hmm, then why do you stay with him exactly?" The other woman asked and I forced myself closer to hear the answer.

"Why else would I be with him? His internet popularity of course!" She rolled her eyes and I emitted some sort of growl before marching over there.

"Hello Katherine, thought I'd drop by to let you know _Phil's_ doing well, so _thank you ever so much_ for looking after him" I announced before crossing my arms and smiling in a very fake way.

"Is he? Oh, I'll go check on him" She smiled brightly as if nothing had happened, before walking off, leaving me standing there dumbfounded.

I heard a chuckle from the other woman that was there and I turned round, narrowing my eyes at her "And what do _you _want?"

"Oh I knew you were there listening in Daniel but if you are going to break up with Katherine or whatever I have something to tell you" She smirked and I raised an eyebrow, waiting "She will always get revenge"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged "That doesn't scare me, I can cope fine thank you"

"Uh huh and who is Katherine with now?" She smirked and walked off, leaving me to puzzle it over.

Phil!

I sprang into action and ran down the corridor straight to Phil's room, getting there I glanced around and saw Phil curled up with tear streaks down his face.

"Phil?" I walked over and sat by the side, looking carefully at him.

"Dan?" His voice sounded as if he was scared.

"Hey, hey, I'm right here" I frowned and brushed Phil's fringe out of his eyes, taking in the shadows underneath them.

"I'm scared…" He whispered and I barely caught it as I stood up and shook my head.

"You don't have to be, I'm taking you home" I squeezed his hand gently once again before walking towards the reception desk for the 3rd time today.

"Katherine Edwards gave me permission to take Philip Lester home, is there anything I have to fill out or can we just go?"

"You just have to fill out this one form" She smiled handing me it, I glanced at it before nodded and walking over to one of the small chairs located in the main reception and sat down. The form didn't take longer than 10 minutes and when I got up and handed it in, I went straight back to Phil.

"Phil? We can go home now" I watched him as he smiled weakly and climbed out of bed and looked over at me.

"Uh, I kinda need to get changed now" I nodded and turned away, as I did I thought over everything that had happened, Katherine turning out to be a bitch like the rest of them, Phil getting injured and talking about someone who had passed away. I heard a whimper from behind and I turned round instinctively seeing a shirtless Phil protectively holding his left arm.

"Oh shit, sorry Phil!" I blushed and clenched my fists, putting them over my eyes.

"Dan… Is there any chance you can grab my shirt off the floor? I dropped it when I hit my left arm" He asked and I removed my hands and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, yeah" I replied and bent down, picking up his galaxy space T-shirt and standing back up again. "Do you want any help with your T-shirt? Seeing as your arm and all…"

"Uhh, yeah please" He nodded and I carefully placed the top over his head, brushing his fringe out the way before pulling it over his pale chest, being careful of his arm.

"Oh, how nice of you _Daniel _to help poor little _Philip_" I sighed and turned around, looking at the speaker who was standing in the doorway for god knows how long.

"_Katherine, _nice of you to show up" I crossed my arms, facing her whilst Phil wrapped his good arm around himself, frowning.

"Lookie what I found Philip" She smirked, holding up what seemed like a small black book.

"My diary…" Breathed out Phil.

**A/N: Kay ._. Cliffhanger yay :D Sorry it took so long *hangs head in shame* **


	3. Chapter 3

**(Dan's POV)**

"Please… Please give me my diary back Katherine" Phil pleaded from next to me.

"Just give it back will you, are you really gonna play stupid games?" I looked up at her, frowning. What was she up to?

"Oh, I have an idea, how about I read some of it to you Dan!" She smirked and I raised my eyebrow.

"No!" Phil's cry echoed through the room and as I glanced at him, I could see fear clearly etched into his innocent features.

"Katherine, seriously just give it back!" I watched her as she started to flick through the pages, her eyes skimming over the words that Phil had written. His own writing and words, all of his secrets and memories being read and judged.

She just grinned at us both before turning to one of the earlier pages in the small little book. "_Dear Diary_" She raised an eyebrow "Very cliché Phil" she smirked and continued, ignoring Phil's pleas for her to stop "_I met someone from Summer In The City today, that YouTube convention and they were quite shy about how to start making videos… Of course I took it upon myself to encourage him and he agreed._" Katherine looked up from reading and rolled her eyes "Really?" When Phil didn't answer she shook her head and flicked a few pages forward.

"_We met up in Manchester today, we realised that we lived fairly close to each other and we have a lot in common. We talked about a lot of random, different things, like how he has a love for llamas like I have a love for lions. Like how we both love the same music and both love the same video games…_"

Katherine continued reading, muttering to herself instead of reading it aloud. I looked over at Phil and frowned, seeing how scared he was, I could see tears making their way down his pale cheeks and I walked over to him. "Hey, we'll sort it, I can get the diary back, I promise" I softly wiped away his tears before turning to Katherine.

"Katherine, give me the diary, make a deal if you fucking want but just give me that diary back now" I sighed and watched her, I could see she was weighing her options and I had a faint idea of what the 'deal' would be.

"Okay, how about I give Phil the diary and you have to come with me, leave Phil behind so we can run away together" She looked at me, her eyes almost innocently pleading with me but I knew they had a deeper intention behind them.

"Fine, I will" I held my hand out for the diary and glanced at her "I want to talk to him first"

"Ugh fine, say your last wishes, say your undying love for each other will always bring you back to one another, say you'll find a way" She smirked and shook her head, tossing the diary to me.

Undying love? Wait… What? I raised an eyebrow and turned to Phil, he hadn't said much in the past few minutes and I wondered what was going through his mind. "Phil?" I say the fresh tears streaking his face and I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him lightly. "Hey, you know me, I promise I'll be back, ignore what Queen Bitch over there thinks" I whispered before wiping his tears away and seeing him nod.

"Dan? Promise you'll be back soon? When you do, I'll tell you everything… That's my promise to you" I watched as he forced himself to be brave and then I had to wipe my own tears away.

"I promise, we could never be separated anyway, plus I have something for you" I gave a 'Zac Efron' wink before giving a small smirk and handing him his diary as well as handing him my IPhone "There are 2 videos marked Phil.. As well as text messages sent to Chris and PJ, read through them, they're also my promise to come back"

"Okay, enough of the bromance over here, it is starting to become mildly sick" She rolled her eyes and I turned round to glare at her.

"Okay fine, I'm going" I swivelled on the balls of my feet to look at Phil again before placing three fingers to my lips and raised them.

The response from Phil was almost instant as he smiled widely and nodded, the code they had from several years ago still in place.

Katherine narrowed her eyes before walking over and standing near Phil "You have about 10 seconds to leave this room before I break his other arm, don't worry, I'm a doctor remember" She smirked and I growled lowly.

"Get the fuck away from him, I agreed to your whole _deal _thing didn't I?!" I exclaimed and looked at her.

"Ugh fine" She sauntered away from Phil and headed to towards me before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door. I frowned and took one last glance at my ebony-haired friend with the electric blue eyes before the door closed and I was shut off from him.

"Now, where do you wanna go? Oh! How about Paris?" She asked excitedly looking at me. The person she was in there and the person she was now seemed like two completely different people… _Never judge a book by its cover eh?_

"Sure… Why not?" I replied and then continued to walk alongside Katherine, glancing every so often back at the hospital, which now was disappearing in the distance and I took a deep breath. _Paris, here we come._

A lot had happened in the space of what? 2 days? I was going to have to leave Phil… Not by choice… He was my best friend. My closest friend. The one that encouraged me and had always been there, which is why I gave him the phone, he was going to find out sooner or later anyway and with everything going on it was best off now.


End file.
